Don't Disrespect the Art - Huan Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Cosima critiques Huan's art work and, mutually angry, they refuse to speak to each other, forcing Opal to intervene.


**Here I am again! I got bored in History and thus, this story was born! I'll probably fail the test I'm supposed to have today but who cares? There is seriously not enough love for Huan out there!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Lok, Desna and Huan and Tahno would all meet and form a sexy boys club to which they will accept Bolin but reject Mako because of his eyebrows.**

"What do you think, Cosima?" Huan asked, regarding his newest piece with a critical eye.

I looked up from the book I was currently reading, distracted, "What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Huan let out an exasperated sigh that could also be categorized as a pained groan. "I asked for your artistic opinion," he snapped.

"Artistic opinion on what?" I questioned, finding my eyes drift to the open book in my hands. _No, don't get distracted_, I chastised myself. _Huan's talking to you. Pay attention!_

_But…you know you'd much rather read right now than converse with those pitiful mortals._

_But aren't I a pitiful mortal?_

_Hush, now, read, Sima. Read! You know you want to~_

"Cosima," Huan growled, snapping his fingers close to my face.

I jerked backwards, swinging my hands defensively before I fell off the chair I was sitting on. "Why would you do that?!" I demanded, glaring up at the metal bender.

"You stopped listening to me," he replied, returning my glare.

"Now I lost my page in this book," I complained, swinging the book around as I struggled to stand up. "And my butt hurts, and why didn't that chair have a back?"

"Because that was my banana—" he shook his head. "I mean, my artistic representation of Harmonic Convergence!"

"Why would you let me sit on that?!" I demanded. "And how come you haven't helped me up yet?"

"Why should I help you when you don't even care enough to listen when I talk to you?" he retorted.

I hoisted myself to my feet and stepped up onto the platform his sculpture stood on so I could be at eye level. "Well maybe if you didn't talk in such a boring way that couldn't possibly compare to my book!"

"Why must you be so difficult?" he demanded.

"Just shut up and show me your sculpture," I replied, narrowing my eyes. He sighed, helping me down to the floor before leading me across the room to his newest piece. I stared at it for a good five minutes before he said anything.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Um, well, you know how usually I can look at one of your pieces and automatically know what you're trying to say through them?"

"Yeah," he prompted slowly.

"Well, this isn't one of those pieces."

"What are you trying to say?" he deadpanned.

"Um…I don't get it, you know?" I replied. "All the different colors and thicknesses and shapes and who knows what else. I don't get what you're trying to express through this."

His eye twitched angrily. "Really? Am I so incompetent as to be unable to send a message through my greatest piece yet? Maybe it's just you."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, pursing my lips in mild irritation.

"Maybe you just can't see the message I'm putting across," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" I replied, sending a glare his way. "Maybe you should just-" I broke off, not knowing what to say. "You know what? It's not my fault that your artwork sucks!" I hissed before turning on my heels and storming to the guest bedroom of the Beifong household, slamming the door when I got there.

… … …

Opal came to my room when it was time for dinner and dragged my angry self into the dining hall. Instead of taking my usual place next to Huan, I took a seat in between the twins, not making eye contact with the older Beifong boy. "So, Sima, do you wanna come watch our next Power Disc tournament?" Wei asked from my left.

I looked up from my plate with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Uh…" he shared a worried look with his twin over my shoulder. "We were asking if you wanted to watch our next Power Disc tournament…"

"Yeah, you can come cheer me on," Wing added, bumping against my shoulder with a cheesy grin.

I let out a laugh and threw my arms around the both of them. "Silly boys, you should know by now that I only cheer for whoever's winning," I smiled, squeezing them against me slightly.

To be completely honest, I felt Huan's burning glare from all the way across the table, and I'm proud to say that I restrained from giving him the finger in front of Su. I waited until she turned around.

After dinner, I took my plate into the kitchen, grabbed a box of Oreos and a cup of milk, and locked myself back in my room.

… … …

*Opal's POV*

I stormed into the court yard, past the twins who were practicing for their next tournament. I shouted out a quick "good luck" to each of them before continuing on my way. I had to find Huan, and I needed to talk to him.

Things were getting ridiculous! Huan and Cosima haven't been speaking to each other for over a week. _A Week!_ "Huan Beifong! Get out here right now!" I shouted, stamping my foot on the ground.

Huan slunk out from behind one of his sculptures. His hair was a mess and he looked like he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. _Too bad~_

"Opal?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You better tell me what's going on right now," I threatened. "Or so help me-"

"What's going on with what?" he replied, looking at one of his sculptures instead of me.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. "You know very well what's going on! You and Sima haven't even _looked_ at each other in days. She won't come out of her room. You won't talk to anyone. Spirits, you won't even leave this courtyard except for meals and sleep."

"Why don't you ask her?" he replied. "Seeing as I'm unable to put my message across."

And with that he walked away.

I let out a cry of frustration, sending a number of his sculptures flying.

After that, I decided to try and talk to Cosima. She'd be easier to talk to, in any case. That is, if she'd open the door.

I knocked for the third time before losing my patience and opening the door. Cosima was hanging from the ceiling by a strip of silk wrapped around her calf as she spun in slow rotations. Her head snapped up in shock before a wide grin spread across her face. "Hey, Opal!" she said as she arched her back and wrapped the silk around her hand.

"What…are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Aerial yoga," she replied, wrapping the silk around the opposite calf. "It's really relaxing. You should try it sometime."

"Uh, yeah…I'll be sure to do that," I offered her a small smile. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure thing. Do you mind if I stay up here?"

"Not at all, but, um…what's going on with you and Huan?"

Cosima suddenly stopped spinning and her smile was gone, but she remained silent.

"I know you guys are fighting. Well, everyone knows, really…"

She sighed, shaking her head. "He gets so butt hurt," she began. "Like…ugh! He asked for my opinion and when I give it to him, he acts like I just declared Spirit World War Four! Calling me stupid? Incompetent? Where does he get off being a jerk wad like that? That jerk bender…"

I sighed, sitting down on her bed. "So that's what this is about, huh?" I bit my lip. "That's why he's so mad then. To make amends with him, you'll have to tell him you were wrong."

"Well, maybe I was wrong in some instances," she replied angrily. "Everyone's wrong sometimes! But I'll be damned to ten thousand years of darkness if I apologize before he does. I'll admit I was wrong and apologize once he mans up and just tells me-" she broke off, biting down on her lip.

I smiled, laying a comforting hand on her arm before excusing myself and going to find Bolin.

"Hey, there, sugar~" the earth bender greeted me as I walked towards him.

"I have a plan to get Huan and Sima talking to each other again," I began.

He grinned. "Alright, let's hear it!"

… … …

*Cosima's POV*

I was doodling Huan being eaten by a dragon on a piece of scrap paper when my door slammed open. I spun around and saw a frantic Bolin in my doorway. "Bo, what's going on-"

"No time to explain," he said, rushing over to grab my wrist before dragging me out the door.

"Bolin, what's going on?" I demanded. "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Huan's hurt!" Bolin snapped.

I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the earth bender with wide eyes. "He's…will he be okay?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time for this!"

I nodded, telling him to lead the way. We rushed to the middle of the courtyard where most of Huan's sculptures were. Bolin stopped in his tracks, holding out his hand to stop me too. I looked around frantically. "Well?" I asked. "Where is he? Where's Huan, Bolin?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Cosima!"

I turned around and saw a frantic Huan running towards us. "Huan, I thought you were-" I was cut off by said boy attacked me in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, pulling away from the hug to check for something.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's hurt," I replied.

"What?"

"Yeah, Bolin said…" I turned to Opal's boyfriend with narrowed eyes. "Bolin?"

The boy sweat dropped before quickly saying, "It was all Opal's idea!"

"Way to throw me under the bus, Bolin," she muttered, plastering on a fake smile.

"You were really worried about me?" I asked Huan under my breath.

"Yeah," he replied as if it was obvious.

"For what it's worth, I love your artwork," I told him. He let a small smile grow on his face. "Wanna go beat up those liars who made us so worried?"

"How about we get Wei and Wing to do it?" he replied.

"I can dig that," I grinned. "Let's get some ice cream."

**There it is! Hope you liked it! I'm really tired now, so I'll wrap this up!**

**Feel free to drop a review!**

**Loves and hugs, minions!**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
